


My Body When it is With Your Body

by wanderingrebel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, poem, something like angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingrebel/pseuds/wanderingrebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...the blurry contours of Sherlock merge with the ochre iridescence of yesterday’s dawn, when they heaved in tandem, flushed against each other.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Body When it is With Your Body

The choreography of the waltz of their writhing bodies is in synchronization with their muffled gasps. They stay up the entire night, panting a broken rosary of each other’s names, dancing with the thrum of their hearts.   
Sherlock crumbles beneath John, his words tripping and stumbling in the darkness, and John, tenderly, puts him back together again.

*

When they lit the night with their eyes, ablaze with longing and desperation, the flutters of Sherlock’s exhales skimmed John’s skin.   
Now, silence rings in John’s ears, the traipse of Sherlock’s mouth across the planes and indentures of his geography haunts him.

*

He is held hostage by discord, and love is the promise he makes at gunpoint. Adjectives lumber and halt in Sherlock’s mind, lapping in his throat, choking him with the echo of his name woven between the give and take of their lips, fumbling and wandering along each other’s anatomy as they hummed the song of forever.

*

Between John’s ribs, the wreckage crumbles to ashes. Death looms like a whirling cloud of dust, and the blurry contours of Sherlock merge with the ochre iridescence of yesterday’s dawn, when they heaved in tandem, flushed against each other, aching with love they couldn’t articulate.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is anarchic and what can I say, maths is bloody dull to endure.   
> Kate x


End file.
